This invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly concerns baits used for fishing.
A great variety of baits are available to the modern angler, including a selection of indigenous live baits and many types of artificial lures, including feathers, jigs and wood, metal and plastic lures, all of which can be modified to the angler's personal preferences by changing the skirts, weights and hooks associated with them. However, the seemingly limitless choices for the angler also present some problems. One problem is that, with so many options, it is neither physically practical nor economically sensible to collect all of the baits. Another problem is that while some of the baits can be modified by the addition of enhancing devices such as feathers, skirts, weights and the like, a change of baits most often means a change of the entire rig connected to the line. A further problem is that, while an angler's available choices may be extensive, on any given day, fish may be attracted to a shape or movement not provided by any of the baits on hand. In addition, baits are generally suitable for either top or bottom fishing, but not both. Also, live bait and simulated live bait rigs generally involve setting the hook in the bait in a manner that mars the natural appearance of the bait, damages its structure and/or makes baiting the hook an unpleasant task for many, and particularly younger, anglers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a fishing lure frame which enables the angler to convert anything, whether live or artificial into a fishing lure. Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure frame which permits the angler to change baits without detaching the rig from the line. A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure frame for use in top or bottom fishing. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure frame which helps to maintain the natural appearance of live and simulated live baits. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fishing lure frame which does not require threading of the bait onto a hook. Still another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure frame with which the angler may use skirts, weights, feathers or any other useful attachments.